Polearms
Polearms generally have a longer reach than other melee weapons, and are highly effective both on a horse, and against horses. Once an enemy closes distance, polearms lose their effectiveness, so high athletics or fighting on horseback is essential for maintaining distance.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms?action=edit Some polearms can't be used with a shield due to their large size or because the weapon is unbalanced. Lances can be used to strike the enemy using a 'couched' technique, which can be done when on a horse and moving at a high speed.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms?action=edit Unless specifically noted below, most polearms can be used with a shield, but are then limited to thrusting attacks while doing so. Most polearms are limited to thrusting attacks only while on horseback, with the exception of some kind of weapons like Hafted Blades.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms?action=edit All polearms receive a 35% penalty to speed and damage when used on a horse. Polearms with a reach greater than or equal to 150 receive a 35% penalty to speed and damage when used with a shield.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms?action=edit While on foot, polearm attacks can stop horses and cause them to rear, regardless of damage dealt, target speed, or the horse's Charge attribute. This is a unique feature that makes the polearm something of an anti-cavalry weapon, but the effect only applies to polearms with a reach greater than 140.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms?action=edit Lances can be an effective method of an anti-cavalry solution. They can be used by infantry and cavalry to provide extra reach for your units. When your troops charge in field mode, lances and spears may be "braced" by units which makes them more effective. This is only viable when using a two handed pole-arm. Spearmen are very effective when used in conjunction with archers in a "ranks" formation, as they can slow the assault of infantry and cavalry while your archers can fire. Some stats * Name: The name of the weapon.https://pop3.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms * Base Price: Without any modifiers, this price is exactly one-tenth of the base value of the item, and one-twentieth of the purchase value from a store. When looted from battle, items will display their base value. Modifiers will change this value.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons ** The buying and selling price is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers.https://pop3.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms * Weight: Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). It also increases the delay after parrying or blocking before another attack can be made with the weapon. The collision of a high weight weapon while blocking, low weight weapon results in a short stun period where the defender cannot switch out of the block to counter. With the roles reversed, the result is a standard block of the lighter weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects the crush through blocks threshold of weapons.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons * Damage: Damage dealt swinging the weapon.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons ** "c" (cutting): Cutting weapons often do Bonus Damage against lightly armored targets but significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants compared to piercing and blunt damage. These weapons benefit the most from the Power Strike skill due to their inherently higher damage, which can eventually overcome their penalties against heavy armor.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons ** "p" (pierce): Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon or firing bows and crossbows. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness as blunt weapons against lightly armored targets.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons ** "b" (blunt): Damage dealt by some weapons with the swing or the thrust. Hammers are an example of a typical blunt weapon. Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons * Speed rating: Affects attack and block speed as well as weapon speed bonus (how quickly the weapon is moving upon impact and how much bonus damage is added as a result). It also affects the weapon's ability to crush through blocks. Speed rating additionally affects how quickly you can recover from a glancing blow (often referred to as a "poke") and resume usage of your weapon to block or strike.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons * Weapon reach: This determines how far you can strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback, though many of the shorter weapons are also the perfect length for striking enemies in the head after grazing them with your horse to disrupt their blocking. Shorter weapons are preferable in tight quarters, such as the stairs in many multiplayer siege battles, the middle of a massed infantry melee, and the final stage of single player siege battles inside of the keep. The full damage of the weapon is also easier to achieve with shorter weapons as maximum damage is inflicted only when the tip of a weapon (the fastest moving point) contacts your target.https://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Melee_weapons * Requires strength: The level of strength the player/companion needs to be able to equip the weapon.https://pop3.wikia.com/wiki/Polearms List of Polearms weapons Category:Weapons Category:Polearms